Vakker Gutt
by Aki Griffin
Summary: Takes place after ‘Fannysmaker’ and later up through ‘Post Mortem’. After the incident, Greg feels he only has his lovers to hold him up. Warning: Threesome, spoilers


Title: Vakker Gutt

Author: Griffin Maxwell

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Gil/Greg/Nick

Rating: pg-13

Summery: Takes place after 'Fannysmaker' and later up through 'Post Mortem'.

Warnings: Threesome, slash (duh), spoilers for the eps mentioned above, maybe some for earlier eps as well.

Notes:

Disclaimer: Not mine. Actually, I don't even own the DVDs! I just take them from dorm mates ;

Dedication:

lj-cut 

Nick was the first one to see Greg after the death of Demetrius. Greg was curled on his side, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Greg?" Nick whispered, taking a seat on the bed next to him. He brushed some hair out of Greg's face, surprised to find it covered is sweat.

"He died…" Greg murmured.

"I know. I heard. But you did what you had to do. He was going to kill you, man."

"But, who says my life is worth more than his?"

"Greg, please, don't talk like that. He was going to i kill /i you. He had already killed someone! You did what you had to."

"I killed him…how could you love a murderer?" Greg had started crying and Nick carefully gathered his lover in his arms and kissed the top of his head.

"You are not a murderer. You didn't mean to kill him, and you know that."

"Gil doesn't think so. He can't even look at me." Greg buried his face in Nick's chest, ignoring the pain the pressure on his face caused.

"What are you talking about, Greggo?"

"He hasn't even come to visit me since the first day. And when he did, he could barely look at me," he cried.

"Oh, god, Greg. This is my fault. Gil has had to put overtime every night this week. I've made him go straight home every morning because he's been so tired. God, I'm sorry."

"I don't think he would have visited me anyways."

"Greg, stop. He loves you, just like I do. He asks how your doing everyday, you know. He misses you."

"Then when he was here, why couldn't he look me in the eye? Because I'm no longer his 'beautiful boy'? Because I disappointed him?"

"How could you even think that? You saved a man's life! He's proud as hell of you! He's disappointed in himself for sending you out there alone. He feels guilty for this whole thing," Nick explained. "He doesn't blame you one bit."

"So it is because of my face."

"Greggo, the bruises will go away. And even if you looked like this forever, we would still both love you."

"Really?" Greg whispered.

"Of course." Nick kissed Greg gently. "Doctors said you can leave tomorrow, so I'm gonna pick you up after shift."

That got Greg to smile just a little bit. "Thank god, I'm bored out of my mind. They don't have any good channels."

Nick laughed. "I have to go, G. But I'll be back tomorrow at 10, okay?"

"Can't wait."

"I love you Greg," Nick said with one last kiss.

"Love you more."

When Nick picked him up the next morning, Gil still wasn't with him.

"He had a wicked migraine. Cath sent him home a few hours ago. He wanted to come, but I wouldn't let him."

The first thing Greg wanted to do when he got home was crawl into bed and sleep. But he knew Gil would already be there, and he was afraid to face the older man.

He stood in the doorway to the master bedroom, feeling much like he did his first time coming home with the two older men over a year ago. Standing there nervously, afraid to let them see his scars. It wasn't like he hadn't let people see them before, he had slept with a number of men and women since the accident, but none of them were anything serious. Just flings. And he knew that Nick and Gil knew about his back, but for some reason he felt sure that as soon as they saw it they would abandon him. He wanted the forming relationship to last a long time.

His worries that time were relieved when Gil and Nick had gotten him into the bed. Both took turns kissing every scar they could find. Gil assured him that all they were was proof of how strong he was. Greg didn't agree, but it felt good to hear.

But this time wasn't the same. He had gotten himself hurt this time, it was his fault. And it wasn't his back, it was his face. He was ashamed. He turned and decided to sneak into the guest room and sleep there, at least for the night. But he found Nick right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Greg opened his mouth, but for once couldn't think of anything to say.

"Come on, get changed and get in bed. There is no way you're sleeping in the guest room your first night home."

Greg was always amazed at how well Nick knew him. It sometimes felt like they didn't even need words. He sighed and turned back into the room. He didn't have to turn on a light since they left the curtains partially open because of Nick's fear of the dark from being buried. He changed into some baggy clothes. It took another small verbal push from Nick before he was curled in bed, Gil on one side and Nick getting in on the other.

He closed his eyes when he flipped onto his right side, silently begging that Gil was still asleep.

"Good morning," he heard whispered. He opened his eyes to meet the stunning blue of his oldest lover. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit you. Are you mad?"

"N-no…"

"Don't lie, Greg," Gil continued to whisper. "I understand if you are."

"I'm not. I just…" Greg trailed off.

Nick picked up for him. "He's ashamed. He doesn't think you find him attractive anymore because of the bruising."

Gil was silent for a moment. He brushed a hand through Greg's hair a few times. "My i vakker gutt /i . I could never think you anything but attractive."

He could feel Greg relax at the use of the nickname. He loved the way it sounded off of Gil's lips. He somehow made the hard language sounds as beautiful as French. And he loved the meaning even more. Beautiful Boy. Grissom used it whenever the young CSI was having self-image or self-esteem issues, and it never failed to make him feel better.

"Greg, you are my i vakker gutt /i , and nothing could ever change that. Me not coming to see you had nothing to do with you."

Greg nodded. "I know. Nick told me…I was just stubborn in thinking otherwise, I guess."

"You're always stubborn, G," Nick laughed. "That's why we loved you."

"Let's all get some sleep, now, okay?" Gil said. The other two agreed. After a few quick kisses the two older CSIs fell asleep.

Greg couldn't sleep, though. Images from the beating kept flashing in his head. It kept him up all day. No matter what anyone else said, he still felt the full weight of the guilt. He had taken a life, and all he wanted was to find a way to give it back.


End file.
